


Perfection

by slightlyjillian



Category: Lost
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-25
Updated: 2010-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlyjillian/pseuds/slightlyjillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers through S1.  <i>Feeling it was another matter all together.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> written in 2005

Self help is no help at all. Between the Oprah book and the Chicken Noodle soup day calendar from an enlightened aunt, she was quite certain that she'd read about inspiration. Feeling it was another matter all together. However, one day she had found a perfect dead bird in the parking lot outside of country club where Boone had been playing tennis. She had been fascinated by the stiff legs and the tightly folded wings. Unbloodied and colorful, it could have been decoration that fell from some fashion repressed woman's hat. Except, that until it gave it up, this bird had life.

Not that life mattered now the bird was dead. Really, who cared then? Had it died instantly and alone? Had its little bird family swarmed and squawked in lament? Had the bird done anything useful?

She'd learned to keep those thoughts to herself as the stepmother had found them unnerving. Morbid. Shannon liked to think of them as frank and up front. Honest.

On the island. Now. Shannon finds no reason to keep quiet. Will her life matter when she is dead too? It's likely to happen. Even Boone, Saint Boone could die. He hadn't looked very fashionable, traces of blood were still in his eyelashes and along the edges of his hairline when they buried him. Appearances hardly matter when you're dead.


End file.
